1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to public restroom toilets and, more particularly, to apparatus for sanitizing and cleansing the toilet seats within of generally sexually transmitted germs, virus and bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Arts
It is not uncommon for people to use public restroom toilets as may be found in restaurants, at transportation terminals, and in such public places as theaters, museums, casinos, places of business and other places where the public is invited. With modern technology, such facilities also take the form of such portable units as might be found at a fairground, sporting event, or parade, for example.
As is well understood, many people in need of using such facilities hesitate to do so because of the fear that the sitting on the toilet seat might result in the catching of generally sexually transmitted diseases, resulting from germs, virus and bacteria left on the seat by previous occupants. In those circumstances where the toilet seat is nevertheless used, many of the attending public first attempt to cover the seat with toilet paper, while others first rinse the toilet paper in an adjacent sink before washing down the seat. One problem with this first method is that the configuration of the seat does not readily lend itself to retain the paper in position prior to its being sat upon—a second problem being that the paper oftentimes clings to the underside of the user's thighs upon getting up. With the second manner of attempting to clean the seat before use, a source of rinse water is not always available —as, where the stall is of a “portable-potty” type transported to a field location in handling an over-flow crowd, and thereafter removed for storage. An alternative approach of pulling a paper seat cover down from an adjacent cabinet and placing it onto the seat suffers from the disadvantage that not all toilet seat configurations are configured the same, so that no universal shape for the pull-down paper cover is available for convenient placement on the seat then to be utilized. Also, as will be appreciated, others try to refrain from using the public toilet seat because of difficulty in squatting over a strange seat in use that they would prefer not to be using. Even though these problems continue to persist, those in need continue to utilize the public rest facility—although a preferable way of dealing with the toilet seat would obviously much be welcomed.